Coincidence
by Still Shots
Summary: He doesn't know why it just keeps on happening.  AU, Spamano.  Oneshot.  Genre is humor, because... because.    "Are you stalking me or something, bastard?" He hated how his heart raced up when his cheerful green eyes look straight at him.


_Coincidence_

* * *

><p><em><strong>coincidence <strong>(noun)_

_-The occurrence of events that happen at the same time by accident but seem to have some connection._

* * *

><p>He doesn't know why it just keeps on happening.<p>

It's scaring him, but at the same time, it's starting not to bother him anymore. Really.

He already threw a fit that scared his (gay) brother, and he is certainly not going to do the same mistake again.

Ever.

It's hard to calm Feliciano down, and he have to make, like, what, 5 pastas to bring him back to normal? And he have to call that potato bastard to completely cheer the little guy up.

Kicking a stray rock, he cursed when it hit the person in front of him.

"Oh, you again?" He heard him say, and he looked up.

See, it's not even suprising him anymore.

"Are you stalking me or something, bastard?" He hated how his heart raced up when his cheerful green eyes look straight at him.

He laughed, and said, "It's you that _is _behind me, right?"

* * *

><p><em>He hated how clumsy he could be sometimes.<em>

_As he exit the public library holding, like, a bazillion books, it came crushing down to the cement road._

_Before he even have the chance to contemplate what happened, he realized that an another person also fell down with him- and he is holding quite an amount of book._

_"Ah, sorry," The hispanic-looking guy flashed a smile at him, and he felt himself getting nervous for no apparent reason._

_"Whatever."He muttered, and he started picking up the books. The other person just grinned, and copied what he was doing._

_He came home with his cheeks still red._

* * *

><p>"S-Shut up," He growled, and yet, he is aware that his cheeks are red. "I don't even know you."<p>

Goddamn Spanish-looking guy.

He heard him laugh once again, and this time, he is fully facing him. "You know, you're so cute~ " and without warning, he pat his head.

"C-CHIGI! S-Stop touching me!" He swatted his hands away.

It felt weird. Even if he doesn't even know his name, it's like he saw an old friend.

"So cute~"

* * *

><p><em>The park is always comforting. <em>

_He likes to take a walk in here whenever he got a heavy thing rolling around his mind, taunting him endlessly, making migraines invite themselves._

_It's just an ordinary walk. Really._

_Until a couple or two kids bump against him,making him topple over. And they were still giggling. He could see a man chasing them from afar._

_He got closer, and he panted before saying, "I'm sorry," and flashed a grin._

_It took him a while before his mind processed who it is. "Y-You again?"_

_But the guy already scooped up the laughing kids, and he could hear him shout in the distance, "Alfred, for christ's sake, CONTROL YOUR KIDS."_

* * *

><p>"Oh, that's right," The Spaniard perk up suddenly. "I still don't know your name."<p>

"Che, it's none of your business."

"Oh, come on~" He chided. "Or else I'll call you Lovi. I have a kitten that is named Lovi~"

Lovino blinked. He don't know what's happening. How...

"Are you really stalking me? You... you bastard!"

"Whaaa? What are you talking about?" There goes that smile again.

* * *

><p><em>Ah, Valentine's Day.<em>

_He was, again, walking down the road while people around him walk by pair, and he is not bothered by it._

_Not one bit._

_Nope._

_...Okay, maybe a little, but that was because he have to get out of the house before he die; that potato bastard and his brother is going to be the end of him someday._

_"Eh," He heard a voice behind him._

_He's getting famiilar to that voice. "Oh, it's you~" A flower was shoved into his face when he turned around, and heard the person say, "I'm sorry about those two children that toppled you over," He grinned when Lovino reluctantly took the flower. "They were just so energetic like their father."_

_And before he could speak, the other ran away, yelling over his shoulder, "I'll see you soon!"_

_He blinked, then looked at the flower. "See you soon...?"_

* * *

><p>"Anyway, Lovino-I'm calling you that, by the way," He said, "How come I see you these past few days, huh?"<p>

"I-I don't know," He sttutered, and he is unbelievably flustered. And to think that he doesn't even know this guy yet. "Coincidence, maybe."

The Spaniard raise an eyebrow, but Lovino cut him off. "I have to go now."

* * *

><p>As Lovino sat down a bench and force himself to calm down, a Spaniard who bought a coffee at a nearby stall glanced at him.<p>

"A coincidence, huh?" He smiled. "I wonder when he would notice..."

Up above, a frustrated sigh was heard. "I wonder when he would stop denying."

* * *

><p><em>EXTRA:<em>

_Yes! Something I wrote that is not a death fic!_

_Anyway~ Please don't mind if it became a little OOC, or something. I just wrote this so that I could, ah, what's the word... ah, try out the other genres._

_Even If I don't know what genre this is._

_I swear, that filter needs a "fluff" genre._

And for the last part, I dunno who is getting frustrated. It's up to you. Be it the Almighty, Roman Empire...Heck, even if it's Germania, it's_ up_ _**to you**_.

_A-Anyway, thank you for reading this thing. Reviews and favorites would be appreciated._

_12/13/11- Guys, I saw like, a bazillion errors. Sorry about that._


End file.
